


【茶布】引路人

by ssss67qs



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssss67qs/pseuds/ssss67qs
Summary: 他从雪的簇拥里找到一位同伴，是他未寄出信件的收信人。





	【茶布】引路人

-凡事都有定期，天下万务都有定时：  
-生有时，死有时；栽种有时，拔出所栽种的也有时。

葬礼举行在周末。  
周五的时候米斯达闯进乔鲁诺的房间，丢给他长长的一串清单，是关于他整理出来的队友们的遗物。上面用很粗的字迹写着布加拉提的西装和纳兰迦的旅游杂志，乔鲁诺不小心把手掌边缘按在上面，抬起时小拇指蹭上了不少银灰色的铅粉，把纳兰迦收藏的玩具模型抹去了一半。  
乔鲁诺在心里暗暗说了句抱歉，问米斯达：就这么多？  
十二点的钟垂死一般，布谷鸟无精打采，嗓子里卡一颗新鲜的果核。狙击手对甜品有着非一般的狂热，似乎奶油与淀粉中的糖类可以暂且缓解他脑袋里叽叽喳喳不断翻新的想法。  
但熨帖那些小替身却需要肉类。肉，脂肪和高昂的蛋白质。米斯达用刀片切开火腿，在刀锋上留下一层山峦似的油花。  
他答非所问，大声抱怨纳兰迦剩下了四支铅笔，每一支头都很圆。他抄写记录的时候要写很大的字，于是在光可鉴人的地砖上把石墨磨成尖的，留下一长串密密麻麻的涂鸦。  
对了。米斯达突然想起什么，用指头尖从裤子口袋里小心翼翼捏出一封信。乔鲁诺接过信纸，假装看不见信封边缘米斯达的油花指纹，翻转过来，看收信人那栏被署上的名字。

-生命在他里头，这生命就是人的光。光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。

Bruno Bucciarati.  
阿帕基想起这个名字的时候呼出一团白气，看它们晃晃悠悠升上去，撞碎树梢上一丛囤积的雪，像雪茄尾端的一小截烟灰。它们落在银色的头发和蓝色的眼睛里，令阿帕基觉得有些冷。  
脚慢慢冻成一整块，阿帕基尝试挪动它，它像巨人的足，“嗵”地砸在地上。确实不太听使唤，走起路来砰砰作响，前后弯曲时扯动干枯的筋脉。有点好笑的是，他明明已经死了，但按在皮肤上，那些冻伤仍旧在皮肤底下凝结成块，抵抗他的手指。  
这些组织，在人将死时如此团结，似乎在很久之前的某个一天就计划好了：一起死吧！  
喊出这声音的是谁，或许是脑，也或许是脚趾。人在沉睡，不知夜里尚能有如此激烈默契的讨论，眼珠被眼皮盖着，说话声音很闷，同样处境的还有舌头，教唆着牙齿磨合，咯吱咯吱，咯吱咯吱。  
这期间心脏从不说话。心脏很忙，忙着用鲜红的肌肉鼓起收缩，把血液汞到每一张叽叽喳喳的嘴里。但所有的想法都汹涌澎湃地顺着血管流。它什么都清楚。  
于是等到了日子，所有器官欢呼出声，礼花绽放。我们一起死啦！而心脏熟知计划，默契地停止工作，说出第一句话。  
心脏说：砰。  
但人是不会这样的。人总是从末端开始坏死，渐渐发臭与腐烂，给留在世上的人一段表达爱情或舍弃爱情的时间。有这种特权的是木偶，只需抽出一根绳子或螺钉，它们立刻坐倒在地，器官散落成零件，不必感受生的苦痛，也无法享受死的快美。  
阿帕基眼前茫茫一片白雪，向前向后，都看不到尽头；路两旁的树木千篇一律，把干枯的手竭尽全力往上舒张，保持死前乞讨的姿态。  
这似乎是必死的处境，也似乎是死前谁施舍他的慈悲。  
阿帕基想，他或许还有时间。  
或许还有时间，可以想些什么。

-时常行善而不犯罪的义人，世上实在没有。

阿帕基的替身并不能致人死亡，不像性感手枪或航空史密斯。甚至布加拉提也会用刚链手指分割尸体——米斯达第一次见识这招时吹了声口哨。这或许是因为曾经的警察先生心里仍残留着某些毫无必要的坚持，一只恪尽职守的猎犬，精神化的产物追在他人身后，寻找残留的气味。  
但福葛说：就算是警察，维护正义时也需要开枪。  
阿帕基不置可否，他并不认为自己还适合被这个词汇形容。忽然手背被烫了一下，他垂下眼睛，看布加拉提递过来一杯咖啡，热气转着圈往上蒸腾。  
他们追踪目标的时候，蹲在街角或守着路灯过夜都是常事。不过布加拉提并不会苛待下属，当时间宽裕到足够喘息，他们会在汽车旅馆里互相包扎伤口。酒精在地板上打翻，蜷起的墙纸下有红色指甲的划痕。阿帕基卷起床单擦拭血污，把两人份的衣服丢进浴缸，拧开水阀，热水把镜子里的脸蒸熟。  
他们趁着黑暗接吻。磕碰牙齿或咬痛舌头，额头与额头抵在一起。布加拉提说：不要被人发现。但做爱时会忍不住发出模糊的声音，手指决绝地划过阿帕基的后背，令床板吱呀叫唤。  
阿帕基并不在乎被谁听见。  
布加拉提丢掉装着咖啡的纸杯，两人在午夜中一同奔跑，追逐忧郁蓝调变出的面孔。阿帕基的耳里回荡电话拨出的声音，望见堆积在小巷尽头的雨水。他试图走进去，被布加拉提拦在身后。对方拿眼神慢慢扫视，忽然一脚踢开垃圾桶，盖子飞出去砸在墙上，黑暗中爆出小小的火花。  
“这里。”他说。

-因为你心里知道，自己也曾屡次咒诅别人。

从翻倒的垃圾桶里滚出一颗头颅，面朝下跌进浑浊的泥水里，看不清面目。阿帕基拿脚尖把它拨转过来，那头颅忽然张开眼睛，静静同他对视。  
于是阿帕基看见自己的脸。

-杀戮有时，医治有时；拆毁有时，建造有时；

目标犯了什么错，为什么到了必死的地步，昔日的警察先生是不去考虑的。他是士兵，仅需听从领导者一道命令，这过程里不需思考，而不需思考令人安心。但阿帕基又告诉自己你并不将布加拉提完全看作一名领导者，因为没有哪个下属会咬破尊敬的领导者的嘴巴，或者伸手拨开对方耳边的头发，把汗水滴在他身上，看那些生出新肉的疤痕。  
布加拉提流过许多血，但身上疤痕并不多。他用刚链手指衔接所有的断肢与伤口，也治疗那些围绕在自己身边的野狗。尔后皮毛洗净，喂饱肚子，这些野东西就自动聚拢过来，翻出肚皮，抱成一窝睡觉。  
与其说是饲养人，倒不如说布加拉提将他们缝合在一起。  
他自己是一枚拉链。

-哭有时，笑有时；哀恸有时，跳舞有时；

阿帕基歪过头，看一眼桌子上的试卷，忽然说：纳兰迦。  
什么？  
2×2是多少？  
纳兰迦低下毛绒绒的脑袋掰着手指，米斯达哀嚎一声，发出不满的抗议。福葛捏着刀叉，随时准备戳进哪块肉里。布加拉提走进餐厅，对着每一个和他打招呼的人微笑。阿帕基站起身接过他手臂上的外衣，看几个小年轻争吵不休，仿佛同自己毫不相干。

-我见日光之下所作的一切事，都是虚空，都是捕风。

阿帕基被身上忽然的回暖激得发抖。在他还是警察的时候就听说，人如果是被冻死，那么死前必定感到温暖。  
而现在，他想。大约是时候了。  
他的身体渐渐复苏，僵硬的指头变得柔软。可双脚仍旧冰冷，阿帕基把手伸在脚踝处，仍能摸到从血脉里腾腾冒出的冷气。这冷气冻进他骨头里，一时半刻无法溶解。他想象自己的血管，冰碴横冲直撞，撞上僵硬的结缔组织。  
他活时宛如幽灵，死后却确切感到活着。  
那些往昔曾做的，是否有人记录进去？  
在他恢复温度的时候，雪反而慢慢下得更大。阿帕基一路往前走，绕过不知多少长相相似的树木，忽然被一道隆起的丘陵绊倒。他跪下身体，翻开雪堆，从雪的拥簇里找到一位同伴。  
是他未曾寄出信件的收信人。

-活着的人，知道必死；死了的人，毫无所知，也不再得赏赐，他们的名无人记念。

阿帕基的遗物很少，米斯达为了撑起清单上的长度左拼右凑，记录他房间里每一张便条。他很不擅长在各类栖息处留下自己的痕迹。这并不全然出于黑手党的危机感。乔鲁诺想。或许他活着每一天，都在准备消失。  
乔鲁诺没有拆开信封而是直接交还给米斯达，此时是十二点过一刻。小子弹们的午餐时间顺利结束，因为不必工作，它们昏昏欲睡，缩回米斯达脑袋里做一个美梦。米斯达弹一下牛皮纸的信封：要放在布加拉提身边吗？  
年轻的首领在桌上支起双臂，在脑袋里想象着银发男人恼羞成怒的脸，笑了一下。  
还给阿帕基吧，他不会喜欢我们自作主张。  
米斯达响亮地啧了一声，把信封装回口袋。

-他们的爱，他们的恨，他们的嫉妒，早都消灭了。在日光之下所行的一切事上，他们永不再有分了。

阿帕基想，告诉我吧，布加拉提。  
告诉我吧。  
他并不知道自己试图让布加拉提告诉自己什么。余愿已经尽了，应行的路他走过了，他本不应有遗憾，但仍旧想听对方开口，解答某个疑惑。  
布加拉提在雪的簇拥里缓缓睁开眼睛。他没有说话，魂灵在末日的余光里微笑起来。

-尘土仍归于地，灵仍归于赐灵的神。

树枝终于禁不住雪，被微毫的重量折断。它临死前并未听见有人说话，或做出任何解答。但这里本不是给人交流的来处，只用寒风警告游荡的魂灵，直至有人前来，为他引路。  
雪沒过并行的脚印。


End file.
